Como cagarla con estilo
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Este año los de tercer y cuarto curso de Hogwarts de van de convivencia! Todos estan muy ilusionados menos Eirene,una chica de cuarto de Slytherin que no aguanta a sus 'amigas' Giselle y Carolyn... Bienvenida al infierno! -Quizas esto seria mas interesante con una broma a Gigi y a la Carol...
1. Viernes de playa,cotilleos y grims

Disclaimer : aquí por raro que parezca casi nada es de Rowling, la mayoría es sooooolo mio.

Como cagarla con estilo :

Cap 1. Viernes de playa, cotilleos y grims:

Hola, me llamo Eirene, tengo 14 años, el pelo negro y rizado y los ojos verdes, voy al colegio Hogwarts, perteneciendo a la casa Slytherin, no penséis raro ehh que yo soy buena persona solo que a veces un poquito retorcida. Lo mejor de todo el curso es cuando se hacen las convivencias (solo son tres días pero que mas da), una especie de campamento con los de clase y un curso menos, hacemos excursiones, dormimos allí y tal…

Bueno yo el curso pasado tuve ciertas complicaciones amistosas, no porque sea una antipatica (al contrario, queridas lectoras, soy un encanto, si ya lo dice mi abuela) esque todas las de mi clase son unas serpientes, unas malas pécoras, ya me entendeis, dignas de la Rita Skeeter… Bueno el caso es que son unas pijas que hacen todo lo que dicen Carolyn (una chica alta de pelo castaño y liso y ojos castaños, muy dulces, dulces con un toque de ''te voy a clavar un tenedor en el ojos mientras duermes'') y Giselle (una chica menudita con el pelo un poco mas claro que Carolyn pero aun asi castaño y los ojos marron oscuro, tiene cara de ardilla pero es la que mas liga uuuffff), luego aparte están Claire ( una chica chinita con el pelo negro y liso y los ojos negros y rasgados, bajita y fuerte, pero en temas sociales se corta tanto que sigue a Giselle y a Carolyn hasta la muerte pero nunca da su opinión), Mara ( la única buena persona, es alta y delgada con el pelo marron y ondulado y los ojos oscuros, ella me hace un poquito de caso y soy su mejor amiga y tal) y Natalie ( vino nueva y no tiene ni idea de a que viene tanta mala leche, nada contra ella, muy maja, rubita de ojos azules).

La cosa es que el año pasado cometi el error de enfadarme con Carolyn y claro, ya estaba el resto ahí para ayudarla a ella, yo que pensaba que eran mis amigas… Bueno la cosa es que me marche con otra chica pero este año no esta y es muy duro convivir otra vez con ellas como si nada hubiera pasado. Asi que ellas parece ser que lo han olvidado y mejor para todas.

En el autobús de ida me sente con Mara y estuvimos haciendo un poco el tonto ella, yo y Ernie McMillan, un chico de Hufflepuff que me cae genial y la Carolyn y la Giselle poniendo verde a todo ser que fuera en el autobús, si esque son unas frescas!

Llegamos a una mierdina de parque en Llanes y estuvimos ahí haciendo un poco el tonto y sacándonos fotos con Remus Lupin (el chavalo me pidió lio el otro dia e iba a mandarle a tomar por saco cuando se desconecto, esque a mi me gusta Sirius, Sali con el unas tres veces pero parece que no cuajo el asunto y llevamos todo el trimestre sin hablarnos, ya ves, mi vida amorosa es un poquito absurda).

Y ahí sin comerlo ni beberlo hemos llegado a la playa, todas estas guarrindongas se han quedado con bikinis o mas pequeños que la inteligencia de Malfoy o tan grandes que Hagrid se podría esconder dentro… esque no se aclaran, van como putillas y luego les da vergüenza y van como monjas.

Bueno, nos dejan darnos un baño antes de comer asi que todas echamos a correr al agua, pero como esta helada todas retrocedemos lentamente, yo tanto que me he chocado con Remus… que vergüenza, esque no creo que sienta nada por el pero es de mis mejores amigos asi que creo que me estoy haciendo un lio enorme, Sirius no está porque tuvo un ataque de asma.

Bueno ya nos hemos bañado y hemos comido, que coño hacemos? Porque la conversación de Carolyn y Giselle sobre si el nuevo blanco es el rosa o el salmon, esque es para pegarlas, y pa encima luego ponen verde a toda la clase y un curso menos… -.-'' Bueno nos vamos a unas rocas a saltar un poco y tal cuando aparecen Remus, Ernie y James y va Remus y suelta :

-Quien quiere entrar a la otra playa conmigo? – pongamosle una mirada que creo que pretendía ser sexy y veras que NO suena tan sugerente-

Esque donde las rocas si trepabas y lo conseguías pasabas a la otra playa, al ver que lo ignorábamos un poco se marcho con su cuadrilla. Natalie, Claire y yo decidimos entrar por nuestra cuenta mientras Carolyn y Giselle decían que no escalaban ahí ni de coña que se les estropeaba la manicura y Mara las acompañaba otra vez a la toalla.

Ahí nos abandonaron las muy cabronas pero aparecieron Ridley y Sidney, dos chicas de un curso menos que me caen genial (Ridley es rubia con el pelo ondulado y ojos oscuros y Sidney es pelirroja con el pelo liso y gafitas) y nos hicieron compañía y charlamos un rato y jugamos al escondite por las rocas, luego nos fuimos todas a bailar en la arena, con todas incluyo también a Carolyn, Giselle *suspiro* y Mara.

Porfin nos dejaron bañarnos otra vez (que el Dumbledore y la McGonagall son unos estrictos con la digestión) y nada según me meto al agua me da un balón empapado y aparece Remus pidiéndome perdón y estuvo a esto de abrazarme pero me llego otro balón por un lado y cai al agua y me desmaye, bueno nada cuando me levanta estaba tumbada en la arena y Remus cuidándome, jodeeeer.

-Estoooo, que coño hago aquí?- dije.

-Esque Lucius te dio con un balón y te caíste al agua, casi te ahogas pero te traje aquí, llevas como 10 minutos inconsciente, bella durmiente.

Cago en la leche, no me creo que haya dicho eso, el que es el mayor putero del colegio… Aj mejor huyo. Y eche a correr diciéndole gracias y adiós como buenamente podía, tan rápido iba que me choque con Dumbledore, que vergüenza, que estaba con su bañador de los teleñecos.

De repente va Lucius y se me tira a la espalda el muy pervertido, me lo quite como pude y lo mande bien lejos a patadas y me marche con Claire, Mara, Natalie, Carolyn y Giselle. Va Lucius y me hace la zancadilla :

-Joder Lucius no te basto con que te echara a patadas por colgarte a mi espalda como un puto koala!- le suelto mientras ando hacia atrás.

-Eso, no le hagáis zancadillas a Eirene- dice Dumbledore a la vez que me hace la zancadilla y caigo pa atrás y me guiña el ojo.

Salimos del agua, nos cambiamos y al autobús. Llegamos al albergue y deshicimos las maletas, iba yo tan pancha caminando por el pasillo cuando una puerta de abrió de repente, me dio en el pecho, de ella salieron dos manos que me cogieron y me metieron pa dentro de la habitación.

-Bueno señorita, que me dices a mi propuesta del otro dia- y ahí estaba Remus junto con James.

-Pues antes de nada, MENUDO GOLPE ME HAS DAO EN EL PECHO, SI SE LO HACES A LA CAROLYN LE REVIENTAS EL IMPLANTE ( esque habían estado ahí juntitos en la playa… no no no no no estas celosa)

-Carolyn no se ha puesto implantes en las tetas mujer, que tiene catorce años.

-Me da absolutamente igual si se ha operado o no, solo quiero que me dejéis salir, coño!  
-No hasta que me respondas, princesa.

De repente las tripas de James sonaron y el ruido alertó a Remus, yo aproveché para saltar de la silla con la habilidad de una gimnasta y echar a correr hacia la puerta tan rápido como mis piernitas me permitían y consegui huir, en la puerta estaba Ernie y le con pocas palabras los ocurrido, Ernie siempre me ayuda con mis amores y estaba al tanto de todo el tema de Remus y Sirius y me dijo que lo mejor era ignorarle un poco.

Me marche a mi habitación y estuve charlando con Ridley un rato hasta que McGonagall nos llamó para irnos de excursión.

Carolyn iba con la gorra de Remus (grrr zorra) y el resto íbamos hablando en grupo, la verdad Giselle es muy maja cuando Carolyn no esta de por medio y Carolyn es simpatica cuando le haces gracia, asi funcionan las cosas aquí, asi que me hago un poco la graciosa y punto pero cuando se ponen a criticar es lo peor del mundo, en ese pequeño camino ya criticaron a Remus, Nicole (una chavala de un curso menos), Sophie (a esa no se lo reprocho esque es una pava) y a Pettegrew. No se como les da tiempo a soltar tantos trapos sucios de todos en ese poco tiempo.

Cuando llegamos había un coche aparcando, quien será? Pues nada, para acabar de liarme ahí estaba Sirius taaaan guapo con su sudadera azul. Bueno la verdad ya se resolvieron mis dudas, Remus es solo mi amigo, mi corazón esta adjudicado a Sirius desde mucho tiempo atrás, mas del que podía recordar…

Despues de cenar nos preparamos para los juegos de la noche, beso o tortazo, el tren del amor y la amistad… etc.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes de rayas de colores, unas converse blancas con cordones de colores y me recogí el pelo en dos trenzas, ya que estaba muy encrespado.

Me toco salir a la primera ronda de beso o tortazo, va de que son cinco chicas y cinco chicos, en esa ronda, las chicas se quedaban y los chicos se iban, a las chicas nos daban un numero (a veces dejan escogerlo, yo quería el tres que es mi favorito, pero hay que joderse, Dumbledore me dio el uno) y luego nos mezclamos y entran los chicos, entro Pettegrew y tenia que ir y decirle un numero a la primera, si acertaba la chica le daba un beso, si no un tortazo.

Acerto la primera el tio, pero la chica era la insoportable de Sophie… Vamos que no acerto ninguna mas, siguieron pasando y yo y Carolyn (que Dumbledore la saco conmigo) nos íbamos librando de momento, y de repente el ultimo entra y es.. Remus! Mierda, va me mira un rato pensándoselo y cruzo los dedos pero va y me suelta con una sonrisa:  
-Tres.

Le di un tortazo aliviada, y la sonrisita porque? Aj mierda que el sabia que el tres era mi numero preferido, gracias Dumbledore por darme el dos eres el mejooor! Pero que digo? Tanta presión me vuelve tarumba.

A la siguiente ronda salieron de chicas Sidney, Claire, Mara y dos de un curso menos y de chicos James, Sirius y otros tres que no quiero recordar sus nombres. Sirius no le tuvo que dar beso a nadie excepto a Mara, joer, estos fueron novios hace un par de años, mierda, como le de un beso y de repente le guste.. Ay estoy paranoica perdida si no fue nada.

Llego la hora de dormir y yo buscando mis pantalones de pijama que los perdi, joder si esque soy un desastre! Bueno al final me quede con mis cortos vaqueros y la camiseta del pijama, ahí estuvimos todas charlando, yo dormía abajo con Mara a un lado y a otro Claire y al lado de Claire Natalie, encima estaban Giselle donde Mara, Carolyn donde yo, Ridley donde Claire y Sidney donde Natalie.

Me subi a las literas de arriba con Carolyn y Giselle y estuve charlando con ellas, Ridley y Sidney, luego Giselle se durmió y apareció Dumbledore y nos castigo, nos saco de la habitación y puso a Ridley delante de la habitación de los chicos, a Carolyn en medio del pasillo, a Sidney a medio bajar de las escaleras y a mi al final de las escaleras joder que cague.

-Sidney… tengo miedo, hay una sombra en la puerta.. – Yo y mi instinto de supervivencia.. si esque me cagaba de miedo con nada, pero en la puerta SI que había una sombra y me daba muchisimo cague-.

-Ya, tranquila, Eirene, seguro que no es nada…-dijo ella intentando tranquilizarme-.

Pero claro, eso no me tranquilizó en absoluto y antes de que pudiera detenerme cogi y solte:  
-FINITE INCANTATEM!- mientras le daba vueltas a la varita, y de repente sucedió, la sombra se volvió MAS grande aun, asi que había un mago de por medio, aber quien era el maguito o maguita que andaba por la noche sin tener nada mejor que hacer que hacer que una chica de catorce años este a puntito de hacerse pis de miedo-.

-Soy yo o esa sombra se ha hecho mas grande?¿- Si con eso pretendía ayudar lo llevaba mal…-.

-Sidney no ayudas, que me da miedo, que hago?

-No se, prueba un petrificus totalus o algo asi…

-Petrificus totalus!- la sombra se quedo quieta y Sidney y yo fuimos lentamente varita en mano.

Cada vez disminuíamos la velocidad (que no era mucha) porque se oian ruiditos, al fin llegamos y…

-PROFESORA TRELOWNEY! Que hace usted aquí?Finite incantatem.

-Esque venia a dar un aviso importante! Una de vosotras tiene el grim!- Trelowney estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios- Bueno, querida Sidney un placer.

-Quien tiene el grim, profesora Trelowney?-pregunto Sidney en tono casual.

-Ah, una chica de cuarto de Slytherin, morena, con los ojos verdes, bueno tu díselo- le contesto la profesora el mismo tono, entonces la buena señora se giró y se encontró conmigo cara a cara.- TUUUUUUU, TIENES EL GRIM, ESTAS MALDITA, MALDITA PARA TODA LA VIDA, QUE NO SERA MUCHA!- y echo a correr en zig-zag por la calle, visto asi era bastante gracioso porque parecía una borracha.

-EIRENE! TIENES EL GRIM!- me chilló al oído Sidney.

-Ya, Trelowney le predice el grim a una media de cinco alumnos por año y no pasa nada.-le intente calmar.

-Pero predijo la muerte del conejito de Ridley…

-Ya, solo es coincidencia, ahora vamos a nuestra parte de las escaleras que Dumbledore nos quitara el castigo pronto.

Y menos mal que dije eso porque según llegue a mi parte de las escaleras apareció Dumbledore y nos dijo que volviéramos a dormir.

Yo subi con Carolyn a su litera y estuvimos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras todas dormían. Como nos aburríamos decidimos dar un paseo rápido sin que nos viera Dumbledore, asi que fuimos todas sigilosas por el suelo que joder que frio estaba hasta la habitación de los chicos.

La puerta estaba abierta pero no se oia nada, digo yo :

-Holaaaaaa-nadie contesta-

-Holaaaaaaa-aunque lo preguntara Carolyn ni dios contesto-.

De repente se oye una ostia seguida de un joder bien fuerte, Carolyn y yo nos miramos, nos partimos un poco el culo y luego nos indigneamos porque no nos habían contestado. Asi que, con todo mi salero fui por medio de la habitación dispuesta a tirar de un pie el primero que viera pero me cogió Carolyn por atrás diciendo que había oído un ruido, que no la armara porque si era Dumbledore nos la cargábamos, asi que nos subimos a las literas de arriba y nos tapamos como buenamente pudimos con mantas intentando no despertar ni tocar a nadie.

Y Carolyn tenia razón, pocos segundos después apareció McGonagall varita en mano con cara de mala uva, una bata rosa, rulos y una mascarillas verde en la cara, estaba tan graciosa que me empece a reir por lo bajo y la Minerva lo oyo y grito:  
-QUIEN ESTE DESPIERTO QUE LO DIGA O 500 PUNTOS MENOS A TODAS LAS CASAS!

Con una amenaza de ese calibre cualquiera le oculta nada… Asi que todos empezaron a decir : estoy despierto! Antes de que empezara a quitar puntos. Vamos que quien había dicho ostia era James y yo estaba metida en las literas de arriba entre Pettegrew y Hestia Jones, debía ser su rollete de noche porque que yo sepa en esa habitación solo había chicos…

Carolyn estaba bajo una pila de mantas al fondo de las literas, vamos, entre Ernie y la pared. Y asi descubrimos que estaban despiertos James, Remus, Ernie, Pettigrew y Hestia, que sigo sin saber que coño pintaba ahí ya que Peter no era especialmente guapo… Mas tarde me entere de que Hestia era la persona mas miope del mundo y esa noche no llevaba lentillas.

En cuanto marcho Minerva todos empezaron a marujear, joder si parecían Giselle y Carolyn! Estaban Peter y Hestia ahí dale que te pego, Ernie y James hablando sobre el gran amor de James, Ridley, y Remus por no variar se estaba haciendo pajas, entonces me di cuenta exactamente a que cama me dirigía a tirar de un pie antes de que viniera la oportuna Minerva, resulta que casi le tiro de un pie a Remus. Nos marchamos a nuestra habitación y antes de salir por la puerta les lanzamos un obliviate para que olvidaran que estuvimos ahí. Y de una vez por todas, al fin pudimos dormir… Yo en la cama de Carolyn entre ella y Ridley.

Bueno y aquí acaba del primer capitulo de este fict :3 mañana supongo que subiré otro, porfavor dejad reviews

Besos y un Sirius en bañador xD


	2. Sábado de focas, venganzas y cagadas

Disclaimer : aquí los personajes son de Rowling menos algunos pero la trama es mia.

Como cagarla con estilo cap.2: focas, venganzas y cagadas mundiales.

Me desperté en medio de Ridley y Carolyn, ostia que susto pase al encontrarme con Carolyn y sus pelos de recién levantada, tal susto me dio que pegue un bote en la cama y desperté a Ridley y a Claire que me gritaron:  
-QUE COÑO FAES?! Uy, pensé que eras Carolyn, lo siento, bueno da igual.- La simpática de Ridley sonrojándose.

-Eirene como sigas así vas a romper la cama- dijo una somnolienta Claire.

-Vale gracias, Claire, pero si soy como una foca es mi problema- le repliqué de mal humor.

-Estas perfecta- Y va y aparece Remus por la puerta!

Gruñí y me fui al baño comiéndome un poco de chocolate, ojala supiera como cagarla con estilo, todo me salía al revés. Nos fuimos ya arregladas a desayunar, nosotras desayunamos todas las de cuarto con Remus, James y Peter, ya que Sirius estaba mosqueado con Remus y James y Peter es un chaquetero, donde mas merodeador huele, se arrima como una rata, que asco me da.

-Eirene eso es mucho helado…- me dijo la pija de Giselle.

-Ya dije antes y vuelvo a repetirlo: SI SOY COMO UNA FOCA ES MI PROBLEMA.

- Que estas perfecta nena- dijo Remus guiñándome el ojo.

Y volví a gruñir, esque ya tenía el día torcido por culpa de sus insinuaciones de si estoy gorda o no y Remus haciendo el jili por NO variar.

-Hombre que guapos estáis todos, Eirene, has adelgazado?- Quinn Quirrell, nuestra antigua profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras paso por aquí para saludar.

-Veis, no me estoy convirtiendo en una ballena azul- les dije sacándoles la lengua y riéndome un poco de ellos.

Nos fuimos a hacer una ruta bastante corta pero todo cuesta arriba pero antes nos dejaron ahí un cacho tirados poniéndonos la excusa fácil de que al conductor le había dado un ataque al corazón y tenían que esconder el cadáver, era coña, esconder no pero llevárselo a otro lado por supuesto. Aquí estamos, cagándola sin estilo… -.-''

Y ahí nos quedamos jugando a las cartas y arreglando los problemas de la regla de Claire, que escuchaba todo roja como un tomate:  
-Aber, si no te ha bajado en dos meses y medio estas embarazada y punto- dije con mi mejor imitación de medico cincuentón.

-Pero yo no he hecho eso todavía! Por quien me tomas!?- Ahí la Claire se nos indigneaba en su máximo explendor, lo que pretendían ser unos gritos.

-Bueno pues lo que sea, ya hablaremos de esto cuando volvamos al albergue.- y cogí y con todo mi salero me marche con Ridley a hablar con Ernie sobre el grim de los cojones que pegaba un respingo cada vez que veía un perro aunque sabía que la Trelowney no acierta casi nunca.

-Tranquila, Eirene, no es nada, no te va a pasar nada.

Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar donde empezaba la caminata vi a un perro negro observándome desde lejos, y hice lo que debería haber hecho todas esas veces que había visto otro perro… Huir como si me fuera la vida en ello, porque probablemente así sería, ay que paranoia tengo por favor.

Empezamos a caminar por la ruta que nos mandaban, joder si era toda cuesta arriba menuda mierda, yo ya me estaba fatigando a los cuatro pasos.

Carolyn y Giselle iban juntas de la mano agarrándose a la pobre Claire, que tiraba de ellas por no llevarles la contraria y tenía una cara de sufrimiento…

Yo y Mara íbamos un poco más atrás muertas de cansancio y un poco más adelante nuestro Natalie caminando como sin nada la muy pancha.

Atrás del todo estaban Minerva, Ernie, Ridley, Sidney y Sirius, ahora Sirius y Ernie eran mejores amigos por toda esta guerra, si no se porque dicen que las chicas somos las complicadas si ellos son iguales! Son igual de falsos en estos temas, pero a la Carolyn y a Giselle no las gana nadie.

Esta, me he cansado, me desmaye, cuando me desperté estaba tirada en el suelo, Minerva me cogía de las piernas y yo oia voces a mi alrededor que decían:

-Creo que ya abre los ojos, o no, no estará muerta, no?- Ridley y sus finuras.

-Na yo creo que está viva, fijo que ha visto un perro y le ha dado un patatús pensando que era el grim.- Ernie no ayuda demasiado.

-Y nadie se va a preocupar por ella? Minerva, como esta? Mírala ya abre los ojos.- Pero que mono es Sirius porfavor, quedaría muy mal que me levantara y me pusiera a bailar?

Me levanté poco a poco y cogí un vaso de agua que me tendía McGonagall. La escupí, si esqueestaba asqueroso! Era como comerse un bollo aguado! Qué coño era esto?

-Señorta McGonagall, que es esto?-le pregunte toda mona yo.

-Un vaso de agua con azúcar, porque la mitad de los desmayos son por bajón de azúcar y… bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Lo siento Minerva pero esque parecía una enciclopedia con patas y todos estábamos asintiendo y sonriendo sin enterarnos de nada mientras nos mirábamos procurándonos no partirnos el culo.

Sirius me miro y sonrió, yo también sonreí y nos empezamos a partir el culo pero Minerva estaba demasiado enfrascada en su improvisado y ''apasionante'' discurso sobre los desmayos, el agua y el azúcar.

Volvimos a mirarnos, siii estaba compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Sirius, que buen día es para mi, aparte de lo de foca y tal.

-Bueno vais a subir o os quedáis aquí a dormir?- pregunto Remus alegremente, Y TENIA QUE ESTAR AHÍ PARA JODERME EL MOMENTAZO!Joder, sigo cagandola, esto es un día de cagadas mundiales.

Todos fuimos charlando normalmente mientras McGonagall seguía con su discurso ahí plantada. Llegamos arriba del todo fatigados y va Dumbledore y nos dice:

-Bueno ahora a bajar, que han cerrado esto por obras y… Minerva no se había enterado!-Dijo echándole la culpa a la McGonagall (que por cierto seguía allí abajo) como un niño pequeño.

Todos le pusimos nuestra mejor cara de enfadados, bueno menos yo, porque estaba en mi propio mundo de color rosa porque estaba al lado de Sirius y aun un poquito grogui por el desmayo y el agua con azúcar.

Tan grogui y enfrascada iba que no me di cuenta, tropecé con una piedra y estuve a puntito de caer de cabeza por el corta fuegos que había al otro lado pero me agarre a lo que tenía más cerca, Sirius.

Bajamos rodando y riéndonos pero cuando llegamos abajo estábamos con diversas heridas y perdidos.

-Y ahora como coño salimos de aquí?-pregunte intentando levantarme.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberías- PLOF caí al suelo- sentarte.

Resulta que me había torcido un pie y pa encima tenía una herida abierta en todo el muslo y había dejado un reguero de sangre a mi rastro, menuda cagada sin estilo y CON sangre.

-Episkey- dijo Sirius, y mi herida se cerró.

-Gracias, tú que tienes?- le pregunte en busca de heridas.

-Nada, solo un par de rozaduras y tal.

-Te sangra la nariz, Sirius, pera que busco un pañuelo.

Después de ahí diez minutos sacando un pañuelo le limpie la sangre y nos pusimos en camino. De repente apareció el mismísimo Voldemort, no me preguntes porqué porque yo fui la primera sorprendida, no sé si porque era él o porque iba con un moño choni, masticando chicle y vestida con una ropa que podría calificarse de puta de taberna. Uy que no era Voldemort, Sirius y yo nos miramos con cara rara, si esque era un travesti choni con una nariz de lo mas operada!

Sirius y yo echamos a reír como posesos hasta empapizarnos mientras caminábamos a donde creíamos que estaban todos.

-Eirene, como puedes soportar a Carolyn y a Giselle?

-Te caen mal? Ostia si yo pensé que os llevabais bien.

-No, solo que si les dijera todo lo que pienso de ellas a la cara estamos ahí hasta el día siguiente jajajaja.

-Uf yo lo mismo pero esque si no estoy con ellas soy marginada social…- le respondí dándole patadas a una piedra.

-Bueno, podríamos hacer la convivencia más divertida gastándoles una bromita de nada a Carolyn y a Giselle no?-me pregunto con una sonrisa que no usaba desde sus mejores épocas de merodeador.

-Claro, que tienes en mente para hacerles a Gigi y a la Carol?

-Bueno pues… Espera, acabas de llamar a Giselle Gigi? Jajajajaja. Bueno tenía pensado…

Y entre planes de venganza y risas llegamos al autobús donde nos estaban buscando.

Me senté con Mara y tenia detrás a Remus y a James, íbamos a ir a Santillana del Mar y por el camino estuve hablando por una nota con Remus que ponía que lo sentía pero que no le quería y tal pero como me sentía en deuda con él le prometí ayudarle con su nuevo intento de conquista, Ridley.

Llegamos y Claire, Carolyn, Giselle, Mara, Natalie y yo nos fuimos a comer lo que nos habían dado los del albergue en una bolsa lo más alejadas posibles. En vez de comer me dedique a jugar a los bolos con las botellas de agua y naranjas, y tanto éxito tuvo el jueguecito mierdoso que se unieron todas, menuda imagen estábamos dándoles a los fríos Slytherins.

Más tarde fuimos a el pueblo Santillana del Mar y nos dejaron un rato libre para irnos por las tiendas y ahí fuimos todos cual estampida por las tranquilas calles de Santillana.

Se nos acabó el tiempo y a la vuelta se me acerco Ernie corriendo y me dijo:

-Adivina quien le gusta a Sirius.

-Giselle?

-NO.

-Natalie?

-NO.

-Carolyn?

-NO.

Y asi con todas hasta que se harto y me dijo:

-Tú, tonta jajaja pero no le digas que te lo dije.

Me quede tan feliz que abrace a Ernie con todas mis fuerzas y me marche al bus dando saltitos y cantando y bailando a grito pelado High School Musical (peli que odio, pero que más da).

Fuimos a noseque cuevas, ignore un poquito el nombre porque yo estaba perdida en nube de color rosa, asi que también me dio un poquito igual que Carolyn y Giselle pasaran de mi en el bus y cogieran a Mara de tercera amiga.

Entramos en las cuevas y caí en la cuenta, yo tenía claustrofobia. Estuve encogida todo el camino y con cague hasta que la cueva se iba haciendo más pequeña y yo me moría del miedo, en un momento ya no pude mas y eche a correr hacia la salida, pero como yo no corro demasiado me pillaron Ernie, Sirius y Pettegrew, que había abandonado a James y Remus en alguna parte.

Por fin salimos de la cueva y nos fuimos para el albergue a ducharnos, cenar y prepararnos para por la noche, que iba a haber ''discoteca''.

Fuimos a ducharnos y yo me acorde de Sirius y manipule un poquito los champús con una sonrisa.

Nos duchamos de dos en dos, Carolyn y Giselle, Claire y yo, Mara y Natalie y Ridley y Sidney (en bikini todas, claramente).

Al volver a la habitación a vestirnos apareció Remus para intentar vernos en bolas y Ridley yo sujetamos la puerta, pero claro, el señorito es un licántropo y abrió un poco la puerta y se fue por ahí con el cuento de que me había visto una teta, PERO SI YO IBA EN BIKINI! Ya le pegaría luego.

Nos vestimos todas y fuimos a cenar, durante la cena yo observaba el pelo Giselle y Carolyn esperando que pasara algo, ya estaba aburrida y convencida de que mi broma no había salido bien cuando… Del pelo de Carolyn empezaron a salir serpientes y del de Giselle hojas de marihuana JAJAJAJ lo mejor era que no se daban cuenta. Al volver a las habitaciones Sirius y yo nos vimos en el pasillo y nos empezamos a partir el culo como quien no quiere la cosa.

En la ''discoteca'' todos bailaban y cantaban menos el grupito, que era demasiado guay para ir a la pista, al final las convencí y empezamos a hacer un poco el tonto, si esque cuando se sueltan son mas majas.

Mientras Sirius y Ernie hablaban y me miraban, mientras yo no me enteraba de nada, claro, soy Eirene y nunca me empano de nada.

Nos fuimos a dormir, aleluya, encontré mis pantalones del pijama y como era la última noche, estábamos todas que nos caíamos del sueño y yo más afónica que yo qué sé.

Estaba yo charlando con Claire y Natalie, que estaban a mi derecha:  
-Mira, Natalie, parezco un pitufo resfriado! Jajajaja- dije con mi súper-voz afónica.

Ella y Claire se empezaron a partir el culo y alguien en la habitación del al lado picó en la pared justo donde estaba mi cabeza, intente acordarme de quien dormía ahí pero me daba demasiada pereza, entonces:

-Oye, Rid, Eirene es muy mala, no crees?- yo flipaba, la Carolyn me ponía verde cuando yo dormía justo debajo suyo!

-Carolyn, te estás pasando un poco, no crees? Además ella duerme ahí abajo.- me defendió Ridley.

-Sisi, esa de ahí abajo.

-OYE- dije yo.

-Si tu! Pesada.- me respondió de malos modos y siguió con su discurso de víbora – La muy flipada intenta chantajear a Remus diciéndole que si no se lo dice a nosequien.

LA MATO, LA MATO, solo bromee con Remus con decírselo a Ridley! Espero que Ridley sea mi amiga de verdad…

-Eirene no ha chantajeado a nadie!-salió en mi defensa Ridley.

-Claro que sí, es una niña tonta, no sé cómo se atreve a hablarle así a Remus.

-Porque tiene algo que no teneis ninguna de vosotras, víboras asquerosas, P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L-I-D-A-D.- Ridley perdía los estribos, pero Sidney la paró.

Carolyn iba a abrir la boca para seguir poniéndome verde cuando un ruido la alertó, era otra vez el que picaba en la pared, entonces caí en quien era. No se como no me di cuenta antes si le vi sentado allí en su cama un montón de veces! Era Sirius!

Gracias a su estelar intervención Carolyn se calló la boca por fin, yo di las gracias mentalmente a Sirius y Mara me susurró:

-Soy la única que tiene la impresión de estar atrapada en unos dibujos animados espeluznantes?

Y me sacó una sonrisa, después de lo que acababa de oír solo Mara podría haberlo conseguido. Cagada con estilo.

Mi reloj marcó la una, yo seguía sin dormir. Una voz me llamó desde arriba cuando ya estaba a puntito de dormirme:

-Eirene, qué hora es?- Y todavía tenía la cara de preguntarme la hora después del numerito de una hora antes!

-Cómprate un reloj y córtate la lengua, Carolyn.-dije con voz somnolienta y por fin, me dormí.

Y aquí acaba el segundo capitulo :3 dejemne reviews porfavor y no seais muy malos.


	3. Domingo de gangnam styles,amores ycartas

Disclaimer : nada de esto es mio bla bla bla de Rowling bla bla.

Como cagarla con estilo cap.2:  
Domingo de gangnam styles, cartas y amores.

Carolyn se levantó de tan buen humor que casi no me acordé de su bromita la otra noche insultándome en la cara… la muy puerca.

Después de desayunar, prepararnos y tal nos dijeron lo que haríamos hoy, el último día: ir a Llanes.

Una pena que a Carolyn no le siguieran las serpientes en el pelo y a Giselle las hojas de marihuana, habría sido digno de ver. Menuda cagada de poción la del champú.

En el autobús fui con Mara y detrás Sirius y Julen, el amor imposible de Claire, pero a Julen le gusta Giselle, vamos unos líos muy raros.

Nos llevaron a caminar por donde un acantilado que acababa en el mar, Natalie se encontraba a una prudente distancia porque le daban miedo las alturas, vaya par, yo con la claustrofobia y ella con el vértigo… Cagadas por doquier.

Estaba yo medio asomada al borde cuando de repente unos brazos me empujan y… me agarran pa no caer.

-JODER!Menudo susto me has dado, Julen.-dije yo al borde de un ataque.

-Pero si no fue nada, Eirene, jajaja , ha sido divertido y todo.- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Desde las sombras Claire nos miraba con cara de muerte, bueno técnicamente desde las sombras no, pero un poco a lo lejos, o eso creo porque yo soy bien miope. Yo quiero a Claire como a cualquier otra, nunca la haría daño, que ella sea tan celosa no es mi culpa, cagada suya.

Durante todo el paseo por el acantilado Carolyn y Giselle me hicieron el vacio, pero yo las ignoro un poquito, estuve charlando con Natalie pero las muy bitches era como que alejaban al resto de mi y eso me jodía un cacho.

Natalie también se dio cuenta y se vino conmigo y con Julen. Entre risas pasamos ya todo lo del acantilado para llegar a donde los cubos de la memoria.

-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!- grito Julen y Natalie, el y yo nos pusimos a bailar el gangnam style por las calles de Llanes y a cantarlo a grito pelado.

-OP OP OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! EHHH, SEXY LADY, OP OP OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE, EEEEHHHH, SEXY LADY OP OP OP OP EH EH EH EH EH EH.

Llegamos a una iglesia y paramos, esque no era plan de ponerse a bailar el gangnam style en una iglesia.

Un cura nos empezó a hablar de la iglesia, pero no le hice mucho caso la verdad le ignore un poquito porque aburría lo suyo…

Salimos de la iglesia, tropecé con esa escalera mierdosa de la iglesia y caí dando una voltereta.

Sirius se empezó a descojonar desde la lejanía y Julen a partirse el culo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, mientras me ayudaba, me pareció ver como a Sirius se le cortaba la risa y miraba a Julen con un destello de celos en la mirada.

Llegamos a una playa y Dumbledore nos dijo:  
-No os podeis bañar pero si mojar los pies o ir al bar de ahí arriba, yo me voy con Minerva a hacer unas cosas (guiño, guiño).

No podía haber sido un poquito menos preciso con los guiños, no? Ahora tendré un trauma de por vida, imaginaos a vuestros abuelos haciendo… Pues ahora ponerles cara de Dumbledore y McGonagall, creo que voy a vomitar.

Y efectivamente así fue, eché a correr a la papelera más cercana y eche lo poco que había desayunado.

Ernie, Julen, Natalie, Matheus y yo decidimos subir al bar y jugar a las cartas mientras tomábamos algo. Ahí cerca estaban Sirius con Peter (que había abandonado a Hestia y a Remus en algún lado) y les pregunte:  
-Venís ahí arriba al bar a jugar a las cartas?- con mi mejor sonrisita de niña buena aber si colaba.

-Claro. – dijeron los dos.

Seeeee, coló.

Subimos las interminables escaleras y cuando al fin llegamos al bar aparecieron Gigi y la Carol mirándome mal cuando pase al lado suyo.

Mara me miró y me dijo en voz bajita:

-Eirene, ten cuidado, lo saben todo, se vengarán. – con cara de susto.

Pero no hice mucho caso porque Mara no era muy buena prediciendo cosas y tal, el día que nos enseñaron a controlar el don de la intuición del peligro la buena de mi amiga debía estar cogiendo flores.

Nos sentamos en una mesa libre y pedimos fantas, coca colas y demás mientras decidíamos el juego a grito pelado.

-CUADRADO POR PAREJAS, SI, CUADRADO POR PAREJAS. – Pettegrew miraba a Natalie con cara de baboso salido.

-NO. A LA ESCOBA. – ese era Matheus.

-UNA MIERDA, HAY QUE JUGAR AL POKER.- Julen…

-que tal un chinchón?- dijo Ernie.

Y todo a grito pelado hasta que Natalie se impuso:

-TORTURA Y PUNTO.

Esa es mi niña, que dictadora.

Al final jugamos a tortura, porque con ese tono aber quien contradice a Natalie.

Sirius era malísimo asi que siempre le torturábamos a él, era divertido porque no tenemos ahí mucha fuerza y nos partíamos el culo mientras le torturábamos así que no era gran cosa.

Al salir le volqué sin querer el resto de mi fanta a un señor que estaba allí que se puso a gritarme como un poseso y yo hice lo que haría cualquiera en mi lugar, huir haciendo la croqueta.

Pero quedo un poquito mal porque intentar ir en horizontal por la puerta y no caber me dificulto el camino, es decir, que me atasque y tuve que levantarme. Que cagada mas mundial.

Y mientras la Carolyn y Gigi mirándome mal, que pavas, por favor.

De vuelta estuve hablando con Sirius sobre el año pasado, que nos sentaron juntos en clase cuando salíamos y tal.

Ernie me conto que yo le gustaba y que intentara hablar más con el así que estuvimos todo el camino charlando mientras Natalie hablaba con Julen.

En el autobús de vuelta Claire me quito el sitio y se sentó con Mara mirándome con una mezcla de celos y compasión pero no dijo nada.

Lo de celos lo entiendo porque Sirius se sentó con Julen detrás de Natalie y mío.

Y ahí Claire demostró su poca inteligencia, si estaba celosa no habría sido mejor alejarme de Julen? Esque así demuestra lo poco que piensa.

Carolyn y Giselle me seguían haciendo el vacío y Mara y yo hablábamos por la mente, ella me decía que lo sentía pero que no quería que la marginaran a ella también y yo le dije que daba igual, luego se rompió la conexión entra nuestras mentes.

Al llegar hicimos las maletas en un silencio incomodo y bajamos a comer.

Yo baje atrás con Natalie y cuando llegue estaban cambiadas en la mesa, y me dolió, me dolió mucho porque significaba que volvía a estar fuera del grupo.

Antes nos sentábamos en un lado Natalie, luego Carolyn y luego Giselle y enfrente Mara, luego yo y luego Claire.

Cuando llegue se habían agrupado en un lado y quedábamos Natalie y yo enfrente hacia la pared.

Toda la comida ignorándonos, cuando fui a dejar la comida dio la casualidad de que Ernie también lo iba a dejar y charlamos un poco.

Cuando llegue resulta que Peter había sacado una foto con el ángulo perfecto para que pareciera que me estaba besando con Ernie y dijo que la iba a subir al tuenti. -.-''

Me cago en la leche, y pa encima la Carol y la Gigi partiéndose el culo de mi y diciendo:  
-Venga Peter súbela!- Esa era Carolyn.

-SIIIIII. – Esa, Gigi.

Y yo:

-Pettegrew no se te ocurra subir eso!- gritándole.

- Que la suba, Eirene no es para tanto. –Gigi mirándome con una cara de asco…

Cacho berros, les llega a pasar a una de ellas dos y montan una tragedia griega en tres actos, es decir, que se vuelven locas y lloran gritan y persiguen a Peter hasta que lo borre, y si lo sube pues meten a sus mamis en el asunto y se arma gorda.

Aj me daban unas ganas de reventarles el chumino… No, Eirene eso no se piensa no está bien desear la rotura de chumino de tus ''amigas''.

En realidad ellas dicen cosas peores pero como soy buena persona paro de pensar en eso y me marcho con Natalie y Julen.

Subimos al autobús y me volvi a sentar con Natalie y detrás Sirius y Julen, al lado de Sirius estaba Ernie con su pedazo mochila y las pavas y Remus adelante.

Después de un viaje lleno de risas y recuerdos Sirius empezó a hablar con Ernie en voz baja y empezó ''yo te esperare'' de Cali y el Dandee y yo empecé a llorar como una magdalena. Esque tengo una amiga que está muy lejos y esa canción me recuerda muchísimo a ella (nda: si estas leyendo esto, te quiero Maite Tbernilla, sicópata ). Bueno, no soy buena Slytherin, pero cuando acabó pare y punto.

Ernie dijo:  
-Jugamos a prueba o verdad?-Con sonrisa siniestra.

Y todos dijimos que vale, más que nada por animar el viaje. Empezó preguntando Julen con sonrisa malévola, me pregunto:

-Es verdad que saldrías con Sirius?  
Yo me quede sin habla, pero vi a Ernie diciéndome que si con la cabeza, ahora entendía de que habían hablado antes en voz baja.

Dije que si en bajito y luego se lo preguntaron a Sirius y el también dijo que si en bajito.

-Momento crucial en la vida de alguien- Siempre que dos personas empiezan a salir siempre hay algún borracho o idiota que grite BODAAAAA, si no pasó eso cuando empezaste a salir con alguien, tu vida es una enorme cagada, para cagarla con estilo mira estos consejos, es decir, no hagas lo que yo, pero total al final me salen bien las cosas.

Bueno pasé una vergüenza enormísima asi que empezó a sonar ''Dance again'' y empezamos Natalie y yo:

-Cancion de la zanfoña!

Y a bailar estúpidamente. Se acabó la canción, mierda. Empieza ''te voy a esperar'' seeeh canción del pingüino, y a bailar como un pingüino. Asquerosamente descojonante jajajaja.

Al final llegamos y le pregunte a Sirius que si al final saliamos y el dijo que si, y yo me fui toda feliz bailando y dando saltitos, mierda, se debe pensar que estoy borracha o algo.

Bueno el caso es que Peter no se había enterado de que salimos y se lo dije yo más feliz que un regaliz y de repente puso cara de sorpresa y dijo:

-No le iba a pedir a Carolyn?!

Y yo me quede desencajada y me sentía timada, creyendo que el me quería.

Carolyn parecía satisfecha y ella y Giselle fueron a preguntarle en privado.

Mientras Mara me consolaba, Natalie se había ido ya a casa y Claire no sabía que hacer.

Cogí y en cuanto volvieron coge a Peter por banda y me lleve de la oreja para interrogarle, al final solo fue un susto, resultó que él creía que yo le odiaba y le gustaba Carolyn de segundona, pero odiaba su personalidad, pero que a mí me quería mucho.

Me quedé muy aliviada pero Carolyn (que había estado espiando la muy perra) parecía enfadada.

Entonces pensé que podría ser, ella y Gigi siempre decían que no les gustaba nadie pero según su comportamiento estos días parece que quien le hace tilín es Sirius y esta celosa… Soy feliz, se siente, pero tanta mala leche tiene que venir de eso.

De pronto vi un perro negro debajo de un árbol, como el perro que me estuvo persiguiendo media convivencia, el grim, ''a la mierda'' pensé, total, tengo que superar el miedo tarde o temprano, si me muero me morí, punto. De repente el perro se transformó como McGonagall cuando se convierte en gato y allí estaba Sirius.

-Sirius? Un perro? Eres animago?- pregunté extrañada.

-No lo sabías, nena? Si te he estado observando en forma de perro toda la convivencia.- dijo con una sonrisa.- bueno hasta el lunes.

Y más feliz que un regaliz, me fui a la sala común de slytherin y así acabo la inolvidable convivencia de tercero y cuarto de Hogwarts, una buena cagada con estilo ;).

Y aquí acaba ''como cagarla con estilo''. Puede que haga segunda parte en un mes o asi basada en el viaje del esquí, no seais muy malos con los reviews y porfavor, déjenlos.


End file.
